This Dandelion Needs Her Fire
by BlazeStar4163
Summary: What if Katniss had died at the cornucopia and Peeta was crowned the Victor?  Told in Peeta's POV.  Story is about 5 or so chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's star4163 here with my first fanfiction story, so please cut me some slack, I'm nervous- and I am excited!=) This is just a story of the final cornucopia scene. What if Katniss had died at the final battle and Peeta was crowned the Victor? This Fanfic is basically that and after the games a bit for Peeta w/o Katniss. ='(**

**Read and Review Plz! -It would make my day! =})-**

* * *

><p>Final Cornucopia Fight scene Featuring: Cato, Katniss, Peeta, and The Mutts.:<p>

Katniss' POV

Peeta and I have just finished climbing the cornucopia when Cato catches his breath, and I know his next move is to kill us. So I stand up pulling the knife out of my belt and I head for Cato, hoping to kill him so Peeta and I can go home to District 12. Once I reach Cato I manage to dodge his sword and stab him in the head- the only body part not protected by high grade body armor from the Capitol- and try to turn back to Peeta, but Cato grips my arms and takes me with him as he plummets from the cornucopia.

"I LOVE YOU PEETA," I scream as Cato and I hit the ground.

After about a minute the Mutts are surrounding us. Then the small, dark mutt who resembles Rue takes her razor sharp claw and drags it acrosss my forehead, opening a deep gash there, and I black out almost immediately after.

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

I watch Katniss curiously as she takes the knife from her belt and turns toward Cato, she manages to dodge his sword and stab him in the head. she turns around to probably walk back to me, but then Cato grabs Katniss' arms and she goes over the edge of the cornucopia. I sit there in shock watching the most beautiful girl in the world fall to her death.

"I LOVE YOU PEETA," Katniss screams, there are many things I want to scream back, but I can't seem to find my voice.

Every inch of my soul screams to go after Katniss and fight the Mutts, but I can't feel any part of my body, let alone move it. So I just watch as those horrible things tear apart the reason for my exsistance. The Mutts drag Katniss and Cato into the cornucopia, away from my eyes, but I can hear their screams loud and clear. Luckily Katniss and Cato stop screaming and their cannons fire. I am anounnced as Victor, but I don't care because my soul has died. My Katniss is gone and so am I.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sorry for the short chapter, this is a test to see if anyone actually reads this. If anyone wants me to continue. Then I will.<span>**

**Read and Review please...=)**

**-star4163**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on This Dandelion Needs Her Fire:

_I am announced as Victor, but I don't care because my soul has died. My Katniss is gone and so am I._

Peeta's POV

I limp into the cornucopia and see the most horrible scene. Katniss and Cato have body parts missing and they are both bloody, but I head over to Katniss. I kiss her forehead and begin to sob, my hands move to her mockingjay pin and I remove it, I fasten it on my jacket and I kiss Katniss' forehead one more time before I leave the cornucopia. A Hovercraft arrives and I step onto the ladder, a current of air folds me securely onto the ladder, but I let go and sob harder and louder. Capitol attendants raise the ladder and pull me up, as soon as I am in the Hovercraft I black out.

Peeta's Dream

Katniss visits me in my my dream, she is so beautiful in a white dress that flows to her knees.

"Peeta," her beautiful melodic voice calls.

"Katniss...I'm so sorry."

"Peeta, it's not your fault I'm...gone, I'm fine, better than ever."

"I love you Katniss, you're my all, and your the most beautiful person in the world. Nine years I've spent loving you from afar, but I got the chance to Love and Protect you in The Hunger Games. But I blew my chance to protect you and you got killed. I will never ever forgive myself for that."

Katniss has tears streaming down her face as she gracefully strides to me.

"I love you Peeta," she says as she caresses my face.

"I love you too Katniss, more than you know," I say back.

She wraps her arms around my chest and squeezes me tight, then I hug her back wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I miss you so much," I say sobbing.

She pulls away from my chest looking worried, she wipes away my tears with her fingers.

"Don't cry Peeta. You'll make me cry again."

"Don't worry Love, I'm just grieving."

"Grieving who," she asks puzzled.

"You, the silly, beautiful one."

"I'm right here."

"In my dream, not actually in my arms."

"But you will join me someday right," she asks jokingly.

"Of course," I say.

"You have to wake up soon Peeta."

"Why?"

"Haymitch and Effie are waiting," she says instructively.

"Okay. Promise me you'll visit me again tomorrow night?"

"Every night that you wish," she says as she walks away. _

I awake immediately, I am in a blank white room on a bed, but I am strapped in. A panel in the wall slides open, and the band around my waist unlatches. I get up slowly and take small steps out of the white room, and see Haymitch, Portia, Cinna, my prep team, Katniss' prep team, and Effie waiting.

"Peeta, congratulations on winning," says Portia as she steps toward me.

"Thank you, but I didn't win," I say shakily.

"Of course you did Peeta," says Effie.

"No, the Capitol won. Their goal was to break the Tributes by making them kill each other, and they have reached their goal. I am broken with out her," I say sobbing.

"Peeta it's okay, come along with me," says Cinna as he puts his arm on my shoulders.

Cinna leads me down a dark hall and into a elevator, he pushes the button with a white 12 on it, and we shoot upwards. I sink to the floor and put my head on my hands, sobbing with more force. The doors slide open and Cinna says, "Peeta come along, just a little longer."

I get up and follow him through our quarters from before the games, but he doesn't open my door he opens Katniss' door instead.

"I thought you would like to dine in here instead of your room," Cinna says kindly.

"Thank you Cinna, you don't have to stay if you don't want to," I say walking over to a red velvet chair and sitting down.

"I will, for Katniss."

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire, my girl on fire," I say.

"Katniss was always yours Peeta."

"She once said something in her sleep about me. She said 'Peeta, my dandelion. My dandelion is Peeta.' What do you think she meant?"

"I think she was calling you a dandelion Peeta."

"Oh, well this dandelion needs her fire," I say looking up as if I was talking to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again I just wanted to say thank you to my two reviewers:**

**micmic022: thank you so much for being my first reviewer!**

**Howlynn: thank so much for the advice, I forgot that Cato had body aromor so thanks for correcting me! **

**In this chappie I use the lyrics to Cooler than me by Mike Posner, so I don't own THG or Cooler than me! ****Anyways read and review plz!**

* * *

><p>Previously on This Dandelion Needs Her Fire:"I think she was calling you a dandelion Peeta."<p>

"Oh, well this dandelion needs her fire," I say looking up as if I was talking to her.

"Thank you for talking with me Cinna," I say gratefully to Cinna.

"Your welcome Peeta. I have to be going now so, goodbye," Cinna says as he stands up and exits the room.

Cinna closes the door when he leaves, I leave my seat and head for Katniss' bed. I strip off my boots and crawl under the covers that smell so much like Katniss. As I drift off to dream land I wonder about why she always smelled like the forest.

* * *

><p>Peeta's Dream:<p>

Once again I am on a white fluffy cloud in the bright blue sky that matches my eyes. Katniss appears on the cloud several feet away from me, my face lights up like a christmas tree when her stormy gray eyes settle on my face.

"Peeta I-" I cut her off with a giant bear hug.

"Katniss Love, I've missed you so much," I say as I begin to sob again.

"Peeta it's been like an hour."

"Love, your my life why wouldn't I miss my life?"

She laughs her melodic laugh, and I say, "Katniss?"

"Yes Peeta," she asks, she is clearly intrigued in what I have to say.

"Sing to me?"

"Umm... how about cooler than me?"

"Okay," I say pulling away and sitting down while I wait for her to begin singing.

_"If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used up all of my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_You got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and_

_you wear them around like_

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_its probably cuz,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_You got your high brow,_

_shoes on your feet,_

_and you wear them around,_

_like they ain't._

_but you don't know,_

_the way that you look,_

_when your steps_

_make_

_that_

_much_

_noise._

_Shh!_

_See I got you,_

_all figured out,_

_you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._

_girl, your so vain,_

_you probably think that this song is about you._

_don't you? don't you?_

_If I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me."_

"Th...that was beautiful Love," I say in a mezmerized voice, her voice is so intoxicating, I always lose my train of thought whenever she sings.

"Thanks Peeta, but can I ask why you call me Love?" Katniss asks curiously.

"Oh, I call you Love because your my one love, and you needed a nickname that I made up."

"Oh so I can call you boy with the bread or bread boy," she says jokingly.

"I don't like the second on though," I say back.

"Bread boy it is then," she says smiling.

"No, I don't like that," I whine.

Katniss strides gracefully over to me and holds my face in her small hands and says, "I was only kidding you know."

"Okay," I say wrapping my arms around Katniss.

"Peeta, you have to wake up again!"

"Why?"

"It's time for your interview with Ceaser Flickerman," she says as she wriggles out of my arms.

"No!"

"I know it will be painful to watch, but you have to do it. For me," she says giving me a pleading look.

"Fine, for you Love."

"Bye bread boy," she says giggling.

* * *

><p>I snap awake to find my prep team standing over me smiling.<p>

"Rise and shine Peeta," says Leenna.

They pull me from Katniss' bed and bring me to her bathroom, Reah orders me around and I obey as my mind drifts to Katniss.

"Peeta? Portia's here!"

"Hey Peeta, you feeling better," asks my stylist Portia as my prep team leaves.

"Yep, a little. Although everything seems to remind me of...her."

"You know she really was a great girl Peeta."

"I know," I say almost in a whisper.

"Well, I have your outfit. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, I would."

Portia goes into Katniss' closet and pulls out a black garment bag. She instructs me to take off my robe and close my eyes. I do as Portia says and when she finishes helping meinto what feels like a suit, she tells me it's okay to look. Flames, I am wearing a suit of flames with Katniss' mockingjay pin fixed on my heart. They want me to be the boy on fire, to take Katniss' place and I refuse to take her place. Infact, after tomorrow I think I will go ahead and join her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun, a cliffy! Sorry for not updating for a while, I was working on my SYOT story so yeah. R&amp;R PLZ!<strong>

**ps- I am going to write like one or two more chapters and then I will be finished!**

**-star4163**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! My reviewers all begged me to update soon, so I decided to write this! Anyone who reviews gets a virtual hug and virtual cookies! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! PS. This is NOT the final chapter, I have decided to write one more chappie like an epilouge, and then I will put my focus on my SYOT!**

**~star4163~**

_Previously on This Dandelion Needs Her Fire: They want me to be the boy on fire, to take Katniss' place and I refuse to take her place. Infact, after tomorrow I think I will go ahead and join her._

**Peeta's POV**

That's right everyone, I am going to commit sucide. Katniss won't like it, but I don't have anything to live for now that she's...gone.

"Peeta? Do you like the suit," Portia asks nervously.

"I...I hate it!"

"Why," she asks frowning.

"It...it...it reminds me of her," I say as my body starts to shake.

"Peeta, are you okay?"

"N..n...no," I stutter out as my body begins to shake harder.

"Peeta, I'm going to go get some help," Portia says nervously.

"N...n...no...I'm...f...f...f...fine."

All of a sudden I'm falling backwards and that last thing I hear Portia scream is, "CINNA!"

Then, my world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's Dream, Katniss' POV<strong>

Death is peaceful and easy, it's almost as if I am in a eternal sleep, and I like it. Of course I miss life deeply and I would trade anything to have one more chance at life, but I don't mind death. I can sit on this cloud and watch Peeta, Prim, and Madge's day. Usually I tend to watch Peeta's day, it's really interesting to watch Peeta interact without me, he seems very vunerable. (AN: I know Katniss is OOC, but I kind of think since she is dead, she can't get hurt anymore so I tink she'd be calmer.)

I feel a presence on the cloud, and I turn around and find Peeta standing there in a firey suit.

"What are you doing here Peeta?"

"I...I... I passed out."

"And why did you pass out," I ask Peeta as I fly towards him.

"You...you have wings," he says admiring my wings.

"Yes, it's an angel thing. Now, can you answer my question please!"

"Well, I passed out because Portia made me dress up in this," Peeta says as he gestures to the suit he's wearing, "and I think it's because Cinna and Portia want me to replace you."

"Oh, well let's watch what's happening to you."

"Wait what?"

"Umm... let me show you," I say as I take Peeta's hand and guide him to the edge of the cloud and I sit down.

Over the edge of the cloud we can see Cinna and Portia kneeling over Peeta's body...

* * *

><p><strong>Cinna's POV<strong>

I have tried CPR over and over again, but Peeta's still not breathing and I decide to push a button on the wall that calls for a doctor. In a couple of minutes, is here and he asks me, "Cinna, what happened to this young man?"

"He passed out and he is not breathing currently."

"Well help me by holding him up then," says

I pick Peeta up by his arms and when I look at Dr.A, he has a gurney, and I set Peeta onto it carefully.

"Code 554 I repeat I have a code 554 victor down I repeat victor down," Dr.A says into his walkie talkie

"Rodger that, Victor down copy that."

Dr.A starts to push the gurney away and into the elevator, for Katniss's sake I hope that he is okay. I turn to find Portia curled up in a red velvet chair. I walk over to her chair and kneel down by it.

"Portia, are you okay," I ask looking into her frightned eyes.

"Yes, I'm just worried that Peeta will die too, and then the Capitol will kill us in anger."

"No Portia firstly, Peeta won't die, he's too strong, and secondly, the Capitol wouldn't kill us."

"How do you know they wouldn't kill us?"

"I just do, are you okay now?"

"A little better," she says as she rises from the chair and I stand up.

"Trust me," I say firmly.

"Okay," she says.

"Now let's go check and see if Peeta's okay.

********************************One Hour Later*****************************************

"He what," I say loudly.

"He's in a trauma induced coma, and we don't know if he'll ever come out," says Dr.A.

"No, this can't happen," Portia says nervously mumbling.

"He can't even breathe on his own," Dr.A says sadly.

"Wait, he can't breathe on his own," I ask stepping forward.

"No sir, we have him on a breathing tube currently."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes you may, but please don't disturb him, it would only worsen his condition," says as he walks out of the doorway.

Portia and I enter Peeta's hospital room and I want to cry. Peeta is laying on a bed with a million different tubes in his body, so many that I can't count. Peeta looks young and vunerable, and immeadiatley I want to yank out his breathing tube and let him die peacefully.

I walk out of the room and find outside waiting for me.

"Why don't you just let him die peacefully, he's clearly not going to make it," I furiously ask Dr.A.

"President Snow has given us orders to do all that we can to stablize him, but nothing's working. President Snow is making us keep him on the tube until tomorrow night, and that's when we're allowed to let him go," he says under his breath, because this information is top secret.

"Are you sure you can't let him go earlier than tomorrow night?"

"Positive, not without getting ourselves...executed," Dr.A says very shakily.

"Thank you," I say as I shake the doctor's hand and head back into Peeta's hospital room to retrive Portia.

"Portia, it's time to go," I say as I watch Portia stare at Peeta like she's his mother and he's her dying child.

"Oh, okay," she says as she stands up and smooths her dress.

We walk to the elevators in silence, and we also spend the elevator ride in silence too. When we step out of the elevators we see Effie pacing stressfully and Haymitch lying passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. When Effie sees us she immeadiatley approaches us quickly, and her heels click against the linoliuem floor.

"Where have you two been? Have you seen Peeta? Is he okay? What happened to him?"

"Calm down Effie, we'll explain everthing in a second, why don't we sit down," Portia offers Effie.

"Okay," says Effie as Portia and I lead her to the sitting room where their is a small love seat couch and two red chairs.

"So Portia what happened?"

"Um, well I was dressing Peeta for the interview tonight and when he saw that he was wearing a flames suit and Katniss's pin he started shaking. Then he passed out from the shaking and Cinna tried CPR, but Peeta wasn't breathing so he called for and they took him to the hospital. Peeta currently is on a breathing tube and he is not responding well to the treatments their giving him."

"Oh my gosh," Effie squeaks.

"If Peeta is not responding tomorrow night the will let him die on his own," I add.

"No, he's dying?"

"Sadly, yes he is. Dr.A said it is Trauma induced, so I think he is in a coma beacuase of Katniss's death," I say.

"Well, he did love her more than anything," Effie says, and I can tell she is a bit shaken up.

"Yes, and wherever they are, I hope that they are together," I say as I look up as if I am talking to them.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say writing Cinna's POV was interesting, although I think I kind of did a bad job of his POV. The next chappie will be a Epilouge so then I will be done with this fanfic! Thank you to any of you who review or follow me and my stories! Until next chappie! I will update like tomorrow (if I can) if I can get 3 review. If not then I will instead update the SYOT story!<strong>

**~star4163~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Epilouge

**Hey guys (and girls) it's star4163 here with...*cue "dun dun dun music*... the Epilouge. Yes, I found that two stories at once is...hard. Hahahaha, why am I so...dramatic? Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not into writing long epilouges so...yah! Okay if you would like to keep reading my writing, please check out my SYOT story! You know the drill R&R!**

**~star4163~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Epilouge<strong>

**Katniss POV**

It has been a great life on the cloud, Peeta has finally joined me after the Capitol pulled out his breathing tubes yesterday. Peeta now wears a white tux instead of the firey suit, but he has fixed the old mockingjay pin over my heart. We are together, finally safe at last.

Many people we know have found our cloud, like my father and little Rue. Days go by and more people join our cloud, like Haymitch and Gale days after Peeta's death. In a month's time we have gained my mother, Cinna, Portia, and Peeta's older brother Zack. On the cloud, we can watch our remaining family member's lives. I am able to watch my sister grow up, marry Rory Hawthorne, and have a little daughter named Katniss Jay Hawthorne (AN: the Jay is from mockingjay).

One day I am sitting in Peeta's lap watching Prim tell her (now 12 year old) daughter about how she got her name and who I was, when Peeta clears his throat.

"What is it," I ask Peeta curiously.

"Do you remember the day I came to the cloud for good?"

Of course I do, it was one of the happiest days of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, Katniss POV<strong>

The second before the Capitol doctors yanked out Peeta's breathing tubes, he fixed my mockingjay pin over my heart and hugged me. Then, Peeta wasn't in my arms, in fact he wasn't even on the cloud at all. I looked around frantically for him, but he wasn't there. Eventually I just gave up and watched Gale, Prim, and my mother watch the Capitol announce Peeta's death.

Gale bangs his fists against the table, saying angrily that Peeta got me first. My mother sits there in shock, staring at the now blank T.V. screen. And Prim is trying to comfort them both by saying, "At least their both together now, happy."

"We're not together Prim," I say back, knowing that she can't hear me.

"Who's not together," asks a manly voice.

I turn around and see Peeta dressed in a white tux and he is smiling a healthy bright smile.

"Peeta!" I scream delightedly as I fly into his waiting arms.

"Hi Love, how've you been?"

"Worried about you. Hey, where have you been mister," I say as I step out his arms and cross my arms over my chest.

Peeta laughs and says, "I was put on another cloud, so I have been looking for you."

"Well at least your here now," I say as I take his hand lead him to the edge of the cloud and I sit on his lap.

"I'll be here forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

"Of course I remember that."

"We sat right here in the same position doing the same thing."

"Yes, I have a feeling we will be doing that for much longer."

"Probably forever," Peeta says looking off into the distance.

"Forever and ever," I agree as I lean back into Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everybody who read, review, favorited, subscribed to my writing or this story! I am sad to let this go, but I have a SYOT calling my name so check that out! LIVE LAUGH AND LOVE everyday!<strong>

**~star4163~**


End file.
